The Dragon Slayer and his Dragon Instincts
by TadAmulover1
Summary: Natsu has been acting weird! Well, weirder, after he finds that his supposedly mate is kidnapped! What's wrong with him, and how do we fix it? And can anyone please tell us why the hell he's hogging jewelry from anyone except for Lucy! Sorry, I'm not good at summaries. Rated T for possible cursing in later chapters.


The Dragon slayer and his Dragon instincts!

Ok, I know it's been a long time since I updated a chapter or put another story up, but I'm the computer that had the new chapter to "the romance begins!" broke down when I was reading someone else's Nalu fanfiction, and it couldn't be fixed, so I'm on a new one that doesn't have that new chapter on it. Another reason I was on hiatus was because I've been busy with school and homework and studying and also coming up with other story ideas and rarely have time to put them on , 'cause as of right now I have at least 5 story ideas at once for different subjects, all ranging from murder mysteries to romantic love stories. So, please, be patient with me a little while longer! And I know this is another Nalu fanfiction, but please support me! I am trying my best! And I also am using some of the knowledge I have gained about dragons from my Dragonology book like, for example, Dragons' love riddles, and, that male dragons give their female mate Jewelry in order to woo their bride, and much more! Anyways, lets role the chapter, shall we? P.S. There might be some OOC with some of the guild members; I apologize in advance for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, any of riddles used in this story, or any information used from the book titled "dragonology", what-so-ever. All I own are all of my fanfictions I make.

_Italics_: thoughts

Underlined: Psychic Flash of the Future

_**Bold italics**_: Flashback

_**Bold Underlined Italics**_: Someone speaking in the flashback/Psychic Flash

**Underlined Bold**: A dragon speaking in either the flashback/Psychic Flash or during the present

Chapter 1: The Psychic Flash of the Dragon slayer's mate kidnapping!

-No One's POV-

It was a nice and quiet morning at the guild, with only Mirajane behind the counters of the bar, drying glasses with a clean rag, Levy reading a book on a round table near the bar counter, Lucy writing more of her novel that she's making, while sitting on Levy's left, Wendy and Carla, sitting at the bar, and Wendy was talking to Romeo, asking him questions like, "What's your favorite color?", trying to find out more about him than she already knows, while Carla was just listening to the conversation, nodding her head to the questions she thought were appropriate to ask. That is, until she got a psychic flash of the near Future.

Carla gasped and clutched her head, for the psychic flashes always give her headaches, "Oh no," she said, still clutching her head. "Not again."

With that said she started to blackout, and fainted, right when Natsu and his flying blue cat named Happy, walked in the giant wooden entrance, before seeing her slowly faint.

"CARLA!" yelled Happy, quickly flying towards the said female cat that soon gained all of the attention of the guild members in the guild at that time.

"Someone hand me a cold washcloth, ASAP!" yelled Lucy, who was the second person to react.

"Ok!" answered Mirajane, who immediately went to get a clean rag before getting some ice to put into it, and gave the washcloth to Lucy, which of whom put the item on Carla's forehead, and held the white cat in her arms, so the female cat wouldn't get a backache from laying on a stiff wooden counter top for some time.

'_She's a natural!'_ Natsu thought, now imagining Lucy holding his child. He quickly snapped out of it, _'No! Lucy is my nakama! I can't be thinking this about my friend! Although, she does look like a mother caring for her baby.'_

-In Carla's Psychic Flash-

Near a dark alleyway at night, a girl with short, golden blond hair with hair in two low pigtails, walked towards her apartment, where a certain Fire Dragon Slayer's waiting for her to arrive, when five pairs of red eyes started gleaming towards her, after she pasted the said alleyway.

The girl stopped and looked back towards the alleyway, because she was getting some bad vibes coming from it, and she was starting to get scared. The voices stopped when she began to turn her head, but started back up when she turned around to face the front.

This went on for what seemed like forever, until the girl decided to continue walking, but, the 5 people whom were glaring at her turned to their leader, whom soon stated, _**"Capture the girl."**_

The 4 people agreed, then, while sneaking up on her from behind, the shortest one shouted, _**"Justu-Shiki: trap and paralyze her!"**_

And, suddenly, the girl found that she couldn't move. She tried to move but she couldn't. She was seriously paralyzed! She saw the 4 people's shadows, but couldn't see their faces through the darkness, but she could see their grins.

She knew what was coming next, but she hoped that it wasn't going to happening.

"_**Grab her,"**_ the leader said, _**"And put her in the car."**_

The other 4 nodded, laughing, while turning towards the said girl.

"_**You are **_**so**_** lucky, **_**Lucy Heartfilia**_**."**_ The 2nd to the shortest one said, huskily.

The blond girl gasped, then, she screamed.

-Carla's Psychic Flash End-

Carla slowly awoke in Lucy's arms, a cold feeling on her forehead. _'I must've passed out and Lucy helped me out and thought that I shouldn't sprain my back by lying on hard wood,'_ she thought, impressed.

"Are you okay, Carla?" asked Lucy, "You look like you saw a ghost or something."

"I had a vision, again." Carla explained. "And you might not like to hear about it."

"Well, it can't be that bad," Natsu grinned. "Throw it at us!"

"Um," she started, "I think I saw Lucy get kidnapped."

Whew! Chapter 1 complete! See you for the next chapter!


End file.
